Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges
by Dori4n
Summary: UA/Songfic/Deathfic. N'importe qui peut écrire un début, mais les fins sont impossible. Ainsi s'achève l'année 2014. Une nuit ils se souvinrent. Une nuit ils se racontèrent. Une nuit, ils s'avouèrent qu'ils allaient mourir.  Ce résumé sucks, je sais


Bon. Première fic Supernatural. Et presque première fic tout court, si j'omets la chose HarryPotteresque que j'ai pondu quand j'avais 17 ans.

Ca se passe en 2014, UA suivant l'épisode 05x04.

Disclamer: Rien ni personne ne m'appartient, ni Dean, ni Cas, ni l'univers... Et c'est bien triste tout ça. Ah, et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic (manquerait plus que ça)

Chanson d'inspiration: Le Tunnel d'Or, Aaron.

Euh... Reviews? :-)

* * *

><p>Clac !<p>

Clik…

Une porte qui claque suivit d'un briquet qu'on allume.

Deux sons devenus parfaitement habituels et indissociable l'un de l'autre.

Le premier signifiait le départ de la ou des filles avec qui il a passé la soirée, le second indiquait l'allumage de son énième cône de la journée.

Sa maison toute entière et particulièrement sa chambre étaient plongées en permanence dans une légère brume blanchâtre. Des odeurs de tabac froid, de cendriers qui débordent, d'alcool et de luxure semblaient suinter des murs.

Il était avachit sur le matelas posé à même le sol qui lui servait de lit. Le reste du plancher était occupé par des coussins, des vêtements qui traînaient et de la poussière.

Une main calée derrière la nuque, il tira la première bouffée qu'il qualifiait de salvatrice.

Il fallait mettre de la distance, vite vite.

Entre lui et cette pièce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, entre lui et ces filles dont il avait déjà oublié les noms, entre lui et ses actes qui lui donnaient la nausée quand il était « sobre »… Entre lui et ce monde qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

Dehors il faisait nuit.

A la lueur diffuse des bougies qui trônaient par ci par là sur des étagères, le « déchu » écoutait le monde, son esprit foutant peu à peu le camp, au fil de la fumée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Il y avait les craquements du bois de cette soi-disant maison, il y avait les grattements des termites, le crépitement des mèches de l'éclairage.

De l'extérieur, d'autres types de bruits. Les voix de ses « compagnons de résistance », les pas des hommes, les rires sans joie, quelques tirs de fusil, sans doute pour faire fuir une bête. Et là bas, loin du camp, il les devinait plus qu'il ne les entendait vraiment : les grognements des malades, des infectés.

Les Croats.

Parfois il ne savait plus trop bien ce qu'il devait penser d'eux. Surtout dans ses moments de grande défonce.

Le plus souvent, il se disait qu'ils étaient simplement un autre type de bête à abattre pour survivre.

Mais parfois, comme une réminiscence d'autrefois, il se surprenait à compatir pour eux. À se dire qu'au fond, ces pauvres créatures n'y étaient pour rien, qu'ils n'étaient, au final, que des victimes de plus de cette foutue Apocalypse et que, sans doute, ils souffraient à peu près autant que lui-même.

Dans son espèce de pseudo méditation, il entendit des pas se rapprocher de son baraquement. Des pas qu'il reconnut.

Comment aurait-il put en être autrement de toute façon ? Après tout ce temps ?

Il daigna alors se lever, juste pour enfiler un de ces pantalons de toiles bleu foncé, trop large, trop vieux, trop informe. Il serra l'espèce de ficelle qui tient lieu de ceinture à ce pseudo vêtement et sorti de sa chambre.

Même s'il n'était pas en meilleur état, il préférait de loin recevoir ses visiteurs dans le salon. Sa chambre lui laissait toujours sur les lèvres le goût amer de la honte. D'ailleurs, il n'y dormait même pas, cette pièce mal éclairée ne lui servait qu'à ramener ses « disciples ». En d'autres termes, les nombreuses filles en mal d'affection qui se laissaient bercer (ou berner) par les belles paroles pleines de creuses promesses de leur gourou.

C'est donc le joint coincé au coin de la bouche qu'il commença à faire un peu de place, posant par terre les bouteilles vides, vidant les cendriers dans le grand sac qui lui servait de poubelle, enlevant les restes de nourritures de ses fauteuils défoncés.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait la faveur de voir Castiel dans un environnement à peu près propre. Le propriétaire des pas qui grimpaient les escaliers.

Le déchu tira une nouvelle bouffée d'herbe et grimaça instantanément.

Une large volute de fumée bleutée vint de se perdre dans son œil droit... Et bon sang ça piquait.

Il plaqua une paume sur son œil, une larme acide venant rouler sur sa joue.

_Regardes y gèle _

_Là sous mes yeux_

_Des stalactites de rêves _

_Trop vieux_

Et c'est bien entendu le moment que choisit Dean pour faire irruption dans la maison.

L'intrépide chef de la résistance ne prenait même plus la peine de frapper pour entrer.

« Cas, dis moi... »

Mais il s'interrompit. Non pas que la scène fut vraiment perturbante, mais ça lui foutait toujours un choc.

Castiel, ancien ange du seigneur... On avait du mal à y croire franchement. Torse nu, son visage autrefois innocent rongé par une espèce d'éternelle barbe de quatre jours, un pantalon trop grand et trop pourrit sur les hanches, pieds nus, un cône de marijuana coincé entre deux doigts. Dean serra les dents en voyant son ami effacer une larme à son entrée.

Pleurait-il à cet instant ? Peut-être. Bien que ça ne l'aurait pas surprit plus que ça, il n'aima pourtant pas l'idée.

Mais l'ex ange se retourna vers son chef avec cet éternel sourire évanescent qui puait la drogue.

« Hey chef, que m'vaut l'honneur de ta divine présence? »

Ton sarcastique, blasphème même pas dissimulé, mouvements erratiques, coordination foireuse, look négligé... Et vue l'odeur qui flottait, partie de jambe en l'air il y a peu de temps.

Autant de petits détails que Dean notait, comme un reflex dans sa tête. Autant de petits détails qui étaient comme autant d'aiguilles enfoncées sous les ongles, comme autant de brûlures de cigarette sur le dos.

Il retint un soupire, inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

« T'as une bière Cas? »

Le sourire s'élargit un peu mais se fit aussi encore moins réel.

« Sûr... Toujours. »

Il embarqua le sac plein à craquer vers sa cuisine et le balança dans un coin avant de fouiner dans son frigo.

« Assieds-toi hein, fais comme chez toi. »

Dean regarda avec une vague grimace les sièges utilisables... Trous de boulettes, tâche de bouffe, cendre froide.

Il trouva néanmoins un fauteuil en état correct. Celui qu'il utilisait à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Parfois il se demandait si Castiel faisait exprès de le garder propre pour lui.

Il posa donc son cul sur le dit fauteuil, s'y enfonçant un peu. Et pour cause, les ressorts étaient presque aussi défoncés que leur propriétaire. Mais au moins il était propre et ne sentait pas le rat crevé.

Ce dernier finit par revenir et tendit une bouteille à son patron.

Il resta un moment debout, prés de lui, l'observant de ses yeux un peu trop veinés de rouge. Son sourire vacilla et il demanda d'un ton qui se voulait badin sans y arriver.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir chef. »

Le dit chef soupira lourdement en prenant la bière.

« Cas... Arrêtes de m'appeler « chef » j't'en pris. »

L'autre eut une espèce de rire sans joie, un peu rauque.

« Eh quoi? T'es l'chef ici ou pas? »

Il tira une longue bouffée de fumée avant de se laisser tomber dans un autre canapé qui, lui, touchait clairement à la fin de sa vie.

« Oui... Mais pas toi pitié. »

De nouveau un rire. Mais cette fois Dean put y sentir une pointe de moquerie acide.

« HA! Haha... »

Mais le rire de l'ange mourut dans sa gorge, irritée par un abus évident de produits. Le regard bleu autrefois si pur de Castiel se perdit dans le vague alors que son faux sourire s'effaçait pour ne laisser qu'un petit rictus triste.

_Toutes ces promesses _

_Qui s'évaporent_

_Vers d'autres ciels _

_Vers d'autres ports_

« Et en quoi j'diffère des autres ? Hein chef? »

Dean avala une gorgée de bière. Cette conversation ils l'avaient souvent entamé, jamais terminé.

Castiel étendit ses bras en croix, comme pour se désigner, son pétard presque éteint dans la main gauche, sa bière dans la droite.

« R'gardes moi. Humain, vivant, fragile, sans pouvoirs, sans grâce, sans ordres, sans personnes derrière mon dos. »

Il poussa une espèce de gloussement ridicule, comme si au fond, tout cela était risible.

« J'diffère plus de personne. J'suis un énième connard sous tes ordres, un énième soldat qui s'bat pour la liberté... Et la chute de cette crevure de Lucifer. Enfin, la différence, c'est p'têtre que j'm'amuse plus que la plupart de tes hommes. »

Dean écoutait en silence la tirade dramatico-cynique de l'autre. Il serrait les dents, parce que même s'il connaissait le refrain, il n'aimait toujours pas l'entendre.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce comme une chape de plomb. N'entendant pas de réponse venir de la part du « chef », Castiel daigna relever les yeux sur lui.

Pendant quelques instants, l'univers se limita à ça : deux regards qui se croisent et se figent l'un dans l'autre. Un échange muet de sensations, de sentiments, de ressentis.

Pour Dean, ce furent des années de souvenirs. Il repensait à ce Castiel engoncé dans son trench-coat, sa cravate mal nouée, comme s'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que défait le nœud. Il se souvenait de cette expression si particulière qu'avait Cas quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose : sourcils froncés, yeux plissés, tête penchée sur le côté.

Il revoyait son regard d'avant, quand le bleu de ses yeux n'était pas encore entouré du rouge des petits vaisseaux éclatés. Au début ce regard avait été glacé, impassible, insensible, puis au fil du temps, au fil de ses interactions avec les frères Winchester, il s'était humanisé.

Il était devenu petit à petit inquiet, concerné, surpris ou amusé.

En y repensant bien, Dean ne pouvait nier y avoir parfois aperçu une lueur semblable à de la tendresse. Parfois seulement.

Mais surtout, Dean Winchester se souvenait que cette lueur était détruite. Il savait que jamais plu il ne devait la revoir dans les yeux bleus de son ancien gardien.

_Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges_

De son côté, Castiel se laissait dériver dans le regard vert de son vis à vis, la drogue l'emportant peu à peu dans cette couleur familière.

Il y avait cru. Il avait espéré de toutes ses forces, de toute sa volonté.

Il avait eut confiance en ses frères, il les avait aimé, il leur avait donné le bénéfice du doute un nombre incalculable de fois. Il s'était convaincu qu'ils aideraient le monde une fois que l'Apocalypse s'était révélé inévitable. Et il avait été déçu.

Il avait cherché son Père, gardant sa foi si puissante, si pure, sachant jusqu'au fond de son cœur, de sa grâce même, que Dieu finirait par se montrer, qu'il l'épaulerait, qu'il réglerait tout ça. Et il avait été déçu.

Il avait cru en Sam Winchester, confiant dans sa force de caractère. Il était sûr qu'il n'accepterait jamais d'héberger le Diable lui-même à l'intérieur de son être. Et il avait été déçu.

Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si l'entièreté de son existence n'avait pas été voué à la déception.

Puis il se souvint combien il avait cru en Dean.

Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Plus vrai, plus sincère. Son regard de junkie était toujours noyé dans celui de l'aîné des Winchester qui attendait simplement qu'il finisse de bloquer.

Oui il avait cru en Dean. Plus qu'au reste peut-être. Son protégé, son humain, sa responsabilité.

Et il avait cru être déçu. Ce jour où Dean avait renoncé, où il avait finalement décidé de s'abandonner à Michael. Castiel avait cru devenir fou ce jour là, il s'était vu le tuer à force de coup. Mais finalement... Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Il ne fut pas déçu.

Dean s'était relevé et s'était battu.

Il avait été le seul être au monde à ne pas avoir piétiné ses rêves. Même son Père avait massacré jusqu'à sa dernière parcelle de foi. Mais Dean, ce simple humain... Non.

Et voilà où tout ça avait abouti.

N'y avait-il donc que ces deux options ? Lucifer marchant sur le monde librement ou son protégé détruit par la seule présence de Michael à l'intérieur de lui?

_Je t'aime trop fort, ça te dérange_

_Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges_

_Je t'aime trop fort... Mon ange._

L'ange ferma les yeux, laissant le silence peser plus lourd encore autour d'eux.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

Castiel n'était pas du genre à se morfondre. En général, quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'enfilait deux ou trois... Ah ben voilà.

Cas sortit de sa poche une petite boîte orange et l'ouvrit. Trop de souvenirs, pas assez de distance. Il fallait tuer tout ça, ou du moins l'anesthésier et vite, avant de risquer d'entendre son cœur voler en éclat.

Mais une main lui attrapa le poignet. Surprit, il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un Dean debout devant lui, tenant fermement son bras.

_« Ah tient, il a l'air presque furieux. _» remarqua mentalement l'ange.

Le chasseur attrapa la boîte de pilules et l'envoya rageusement à l'autre bout de la pièce sans prêter la moindre attention aux récriminations de l'autre.

« Eh oh c'est bon aussi! Tu m'fais ta crise annuelle d'autorité chef? »

Le ton était mis sarcastique mi agacé.

Cette dernière bravade acheva de faire sortir le « chef » de ses gongs.

« Écoutes moi bien, espèce de dégénéré, que tu te démontes la tête quand t'es tout seul ou avec tes pouffes, passe encore, quoique. Tu sais à qui tu m'fais penser ? À mon frangin quand il était accro. »

Le regard vert s'était fait tempête de colère.

« Bordel Cas, tu vaux mieux que ça! Tu l'sais! Seulement, c'est tellement plus simple pour toi de glisser dans l'inconscience! Hein ? »

Le ton de Dean monta d'un cran. Sa cible détourna les yeux, la mine butée, les mâchoires serrées. Il se sentait comme un gosse à qui son père passe un savon. Et bon sang il détestait ça.

Le chasseur, voyant son manque de réactivité et la mauvaise foi qui transpirait de son ami, plaqua ses mains contre les épaules nues de l'ange et le colla dans le dossier de son fauteuil avec violence.

« TU M'ECOUTES? J'te cause Cas ! Oui toi! Castiel, l'ange qui m'a collé aux miches pendant des années, qui m'a sortie du trou putride de l'Enfer, qui m'a fait la morale, qui m'a botté l'cul quand y fallait! Castiel, le gars à qui j'me suis raccroché quand mon p'tit frère se tapait un démon, quand mes amis pétaient les plombs, quand tout foirait et partait en couille. Castiel, le roc de c'chaos dégueulasse. Et maint'nant j'trouve quoi? Un putain de junkie? Un mec aux yeux tell'ment rouge que j'me d'mande si y t'reste encore un seul vaisseau intact. Un lâche qu'a perdu complètement contact avec la réalité, qui ose même plus me regarder en face et qui ose... »

Là sa voix prit encore quelques décibels. Dean sentait toute cette colère, toute cette frustration courir à travers son corps, se distiller, se concentrer pour finalement s'imprégner dans ses mots et couler de ses lèvres comme un torrent en crue.

Son camarade avait ouvert de grands yeux surpris quand l'autre l'avait plaqué au fond de son dossier, ses iris bleus traversé d'une certaine... Crainte.

Depuis que tout avait basculé, Dean ne lui avait jamais crié dessus, jamais comme ça. Castiel s'était dit que son « chef » n'osait pas parce qu'il s'en voulait, parce qu'il se sentait responsable de ce désastre. Et l'ange en avait profité, se laissant peu à peu submerger par ces paradis artificiels à défaut de pouvoir retrouver le sien, le vrai.

Il baissa les yeux, sentant la honte se réveiller en lui. Cette honte qu'il chassait généralement à coup d'amphétamine, de marijuana, de fille, d'alcool ou d'ecstasy.

Mais ce fut une mauvaise idée, car cela ne fit qu'énerver Dean plus encore.

« REGARDE-MOI! »

Il avait hurlé ces mots si fort que l'ange releva la tête par réflexe.

« Je disais donc, et qui ose me demander en quoi il diffère des autres? Et qui, histoire d'aggraver son cas, a le culot de sortir sous mon nez ses merdes pour ne pas avoir à penser? Bordel Cas, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un fuir comme toi! Même pas moi. Et pourtant j'suis une bête de concours de ce point d'vue là ! »

Cas serrait les dents, soutenant avec peine le regard inquisiteur de son ancien protégé.

Mais ces derniers mots semblèrent faire retomber la colère de Dean, comme si les exprimer l'avait vidé de toute cette rage accumulée.

Ce fut son tour de baisser la tête et il lâcha les épaules, désormais vaguement tremblantes, de son camarade de combat, se redressant rapidement en passant une main fatiguée sur ses yeux.

Le silence prit une nouvelle fois possession de la pièce, Dean faisant quelques pas sans but dans le salon alors que Cas frissonnait dans son fauteuil.

L'ange était suffisamment défoncé pour que ce coup de gueule donne à ses pensées une très mauvaise direction.

En général, la drogue l'empêchait de se torturer, mais là, il se sentait glisser dans le plus superbe bad-trip de sa courte vie d'humain.

Les mots tournaient dans sa tête, frappant ses pensées comme autant de coup de fouet.

Lâche. Oui il était lâche. Mais il n'avait plus rien. Tout avait disparu avec cette Apocalypse inepte.

Ses rêves? Foulés au pied par les démons.

Ses espoirs? Taillés en pièce par ses propres frères.

Sa foi? Immolée sur l'autel de l'indifférence par un Père ne se souciant plus de rien, ayant abandonné l'entièreté de sa création.

Sa Grâce? Simplement évaporé un jour, quand ses frères avaient disparu de la surface de ce monde, comme si elle n'avait jamais eut la moindre existence.

Instinctivement, son corps se recroquevilla. Ses genoux remontèrent contre son torse, ses bras se replièrent autour de lui, comme s'il tentait de se réchauffer. Ses dents se mirent à claquer alors qu'une pellicule de sueur couvrait peu à peu son front.

Autour de lui, la pièce s'effilochait, disparaissant dans les méandres nauséabondes de son désespoir. Cette fois la drogue n'avait rien d'une alliée. Au contraire, elle l'enfonçait petit à petit dans les tréfonds de sa tête, là où il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller. Là d'où il avait peur de ne jamais ressortir.

Des images fusèrent dés qu'il eut fermé les yeux.

Les paroles de Joshua, rapportées par les deux frères sonnèrent à ses oreilles.

Les actes des autres anges, tous plus méprisables les uns que les autres. Froids, sans scrupules, détachés de tout. Ils n'aimaient pas la création de leur Père. Mais comment l'auraient-ils put? Alors que même ce Père ne l'aimait plus ?

N'entendant plus son « compagnon », Dean lui fit face de nouveau et frissonna devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Cas recroquevillé sur lui-même dans son fauteuil défoncé, serrant ses genoux entre ses bras, grelottant malgré la fine couche de transpiration qui couvrait son front et sa lèvre supérieure.

Mais ce qui mit fin à la colère du chasseur, ce fut son regard.

Ces deux yeux, d'un bleu trop profond pour être totalement naturel, fixaient le vide devant eux, comme coupés de la réalité, ne voyant plus rien.

Les perles océans de son ami étaient noyées sous la peur, la culpabilité, la honte et le désespoir.

Castiel se payait une petite descente aux enfers dans le merveilleux monde du bad trip.

Le Winchester eut un léger soupire et revint vers lui.

« Cas ? »

Il posa une main sur son épaule nue, doucement cette fois, faisant sursauter nerveusement le drogué.

« Cas... Calme-toi. Castiel, tu m'entends ? Regarde-moi... Allez, reviens parmi nous mec. »

Mais le déchu ne semblait plus l'entendre, tremblant comme une feuille, refusant de croiser le regard de Dean.

Ce dernier lâcha un autre soupire, lourd de lassitude.

« Okay... Ça doit pas être le pays de Candy dans ta tête en ce moment. Donc ! »

Il se redressa et partit fouiller l'armoire à pharmacie de son compagnon d'arme.

Plus que bien fournie d'ailleurs.

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : somnifères.

Il vint s'accroupir en face de Castiel, un verre d'eau à la main, deux cachets dans l'autre.

« Castiel ? Cas, écoute-moi. Tu tripes. Et pas en bien. »

Dans les méandres répugnantes de son esprit, là où l'angoisse se mêlait à l'abandon et à la honte, une voix.

Une voix connue, une voix chère, familière, rassurante. Il fallait s'accrocher à cette voix, Castiel le savait, sinon il allait en mourir.

Les souvenirs allaient le détruire, l'entraîner au fond de l'Abysse et dépecer son âme pour l'éternité, il en était sûr.

Une main jaillit vers Dean et vint lui attraper le biceps droit. Les yeux de son ami daignèrent alors se fixer sur lui et une voix qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître murmura.

« Pardon... Pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez-les. Toujours... Jusqu'au bout j'ai... Gardé la foi. »

Le dernier des Winchester détourna le regard, un brin embarrassé par la situation. Il n'aimait pas voir Castiel comme ça.

La confession, la confidence, ce n'était vraiment pas dans les gênes de Dean Je-Suis-Un-Homme-Un-Vrai Winchester.

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça, t'es pardonné. Allez, avales-moi ça vite fait avant de t'mettre à pleurer tu veux? »

La main de l'ange serra un peu plus fort le bras du chasseur. Castiel semblait supplier en silence, ses yeux réclamaient une présence. Sa présence en fait, celle de Dean, exclusivement.

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau, son chef glissa les cachets entre ses dents.

« Hop, bois maintenant. Pas de blague Cas. Sois un gentil garçon tu veux. »

Coupé dans son élan par le goût des médicaments qui commençaient déjà à se dissoudre sur sa langue, il obéit sans rechigner et avala trois grandes gorgées d'eau.

Malgré tout, il était encore fébrile, ses mains toujours prises de tremblote avancée.

Il garda le silence mais de nouveau il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.

_De mille saveurs, _

_Une seule me touche_

_Lorsque tes lèvres _

_Effleurent ma bouche_

Il y eut un nouveau moment suspendu, immobile, intemporel.

Castiel fixait un Dean accroupi en face de lui, le tenant fermement d'une main.

Et ce fut comme s'il découvrait l'humain pour la première fois. Ses yeux détaillèrent les traits de son visage, sa main remonta lentement le long du bras pour saisir l'épaule.

Dean fronça légèrement les sourcils. Là ça devenait carrément bizarre. Cas avait vraiment dû abuser aujourd'hui pour se retrouver dans un état pareil. Il regarda sa main glisser sur sa chemise, se poser sur son épaule quelques secondes pour se remettre ensuite à voyager.

Lorsque les doigts de l'ex-ange vinrent frôler sa mâchoire, comme un aveugle qui découvre un visage, il releva les yeux sur son compagnon.

« Cas, qu'est-ce que tu f... »

Mais le visage qu'il rencontra lui coupa la chique.

Castiel avait la bouche à peine entre ouverte, les sourcils très légèrement froncés, les yeux plissés et surtout, sa tête penchait sur le côté. Cette expression, Dean ne l'avait pas vue depuis au moins trois ou quatre ans.

Les doigts de son vis à vis dessinèrent lentement les contours de son visage alors que la voix grave de Castiel venait lui emplir les oreilles.

« Tu sais... C'était vrai. Je le pense... Je suis réellement désolé pour eux. J'ai tellement... Tellement honte de ce qu'ils ont fait. »

Dean baissa les yeux dans un soupire.

« Je sais... Et tu d'vrais savoir que t'es pas dans l'même panier qu'eux. »

Le chasseur eut un rire sans joie, creux, triste.

« Après tout, r'gardes, eux y sont partis et toi... »

Il trouva le courage de croiser de nouveau ce regard un peu perplexe, un peu rêveur, qui caractérisait l'ancien Castiel.

« Ben toi t'es encore là tu vois. Et ça euh... Ben ça fait toute la différence à mes yeux. »

Dieu (ou pas) que tout cela devenait embarrassant. Il faut dire que les doigts tièdes qui venaient de se faufiler dans ses cheveux n'aidaient pas.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Castiel ce soir? À part les amphétamines, bien sûr.

Un frisson vint parcourir l'échine du chasseur, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Une fois encore, son regard se détourna, un peu embarrassé, un peu honteux, un peu confus aussi.

Après tout, Cas était particulièrement déchiré, le contrarier pouvait bien le faire replonger aussi sec dans cet état pitoyable de tremblements et de visions infernales. Alors il allait simplement rester là, immobile, accroupi devant ce fauteuil, jusqu'à ce que les somnifères fassent effet.

Une seconde main se posa sur son épaule puis vint doucement se glisser dans son cou.

Il refusa de bouger, priant en silence que son compagnon tombe rapidement endormi.

Cas murmura.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Tout est vraiment pardonné ? »

L'ex ange semblait mettre un point d'honneur à le foutre mal à l'aise. C'était quoi ces deux mains qui caressaient ses cheveux, ses doigts qui dessinaient la courbe de ses sourcils, qui glissaient sur sa mâchoire ou effleuraient ses lèvres. Et surtout, le plus gênant dans tout ça, c'est que Dean n'avait même pas envie de se dérober.

Il y avait dans le contact de Castiel une douceur toute inhumaine, une dévotion pure et chaste qui échappait complètement au reste des hommes ou des femmes de la Terre.

C'était tendre, c'était fasciné et fascinant. C'était exclusif aussi.

Dean eut un petit sourire.

« Y a jamais rien eu à pardonner Cas. Ça n'a jamais été ta faute. Au contraire. Tu te souviens ? Tu l'avais dis. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais tout abandonné pour moi et moi... »

Il soupira

« On a merdé Cas. Sam et moi. J'ai été un petit connard égoïste et arrogant, Sam, bouffi d'orgueil, a cru qu'il serait plus fort que le Diable lui-même. Conneries que tout ça. Ce serait plutôt à moi de... De m'excuser auprès de toi tu sais. Après tout, toi aussi t'as tout p... »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase.

Castiel avait écouté, en silence, fixant Dean Winchester... Et se souvenant.

Là, il y avait un homme devant lui, un humain. Avec un corps, des expressions, des masques. Mais lui, Castiel, il avait vu qui était Dean Winchester. Il avait saisi son âme à pleine main, il la connaissait.

Peut-être était-ce les restes de LSD qu'il avait pris ce midi, peut-être était-ce le mélange d'alcool, de cannabis et de somnifères de ce soir, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voulait cela de toutes ses forces ou même un mélange de tout ça, mais à cet instant, il la voyait de nouveau.

Tout autour de Dean s'étalait une lumière blanche et pure, ondoyante comme de l'eau et sublime comme ce qui est saint.

Et ces mots. Ces phrases, cette phrase. « Y a jamais rien eu à pardonner. ».

Il la voulait tellement cette phrase, il le voulait si fort son pardon. Et on lui disait qu'on ne lui en avait jamais voulu.

La seule réaction qu'il réussi à envisager, celle qui coupa la parole à Dean, ce fut de l'embrasser.

Le chasseur senti les mains de Cas relever son visage et il eut à peine le temps de croiser les deux perles bleus cerclées de veines éclatées de l'ange. La seconde suivante, ce dernier était penché sur lui.

Castiel n'embrassait pas comme une fille, ni comme un homme. Castiel embrassait comme un ange.

Son baiser était si chaste, si pur, si dénué de toute arrière pensées que Dean se surprit à ne pas le repousser.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, presque sans se toucher, leurs souffles venaient se heurter l'un à l'autre, s'emmêler, se confondre en une seule et même respiration. Les paumes de Cas entouraient tendrement les joues de son chasseur, son ancien protégé, ses pouces glissant à peine sur sa peau.

Toutes ces années d'horreur, de combats, de survie désespérée s'enfuyaient. Toutes ces nuits de débauche, de drogue, enveloppées de parfum de fille et de culpabilité se fissuraient et tombaient en cendre.

_De tous ces vents, _

_Un seul m'emporte_

_Lorsque ton ombre _

_Passe ma porte._

Leurs paupières se fermèrent alors que Dean cru manquer d'air.

Jamais de son existence il n'avait senti pareille émotion. Ce que lui transmettait Castiel était si puissant, si unique. Il était tout ce qui restait, il était la seule chose réelle de l'univers de l'ange. Il était son ultime étincelle de foi, son dernier souffle de vie. Jamais personne n'avait eu besoin de lui comme Castiel avait besoin de lui.

La main gauche de l'ange quitta son visage et vint se poser sur son bras, exactement là où se trouvait son empreinte et alors seulement leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Le monde autour d'eux s'était fondu dans un brouillard de lumière. Plus rien n'importait, plus rien n'existait que ce baiser. Si simple et pourtant si important. Vital.

Castiel recula finalement la tête et observa Dean qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Ils se fixèrent un moment, sans un mot. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à dire, ce contact avait tout dit pour eux. L'ange eut alors un sourire et murmura.

« Tu sais... Ton plan. Le colt, aller là bas, faire diversion pour que tu puisse aller mettre fin à tout ça. »

Il laissa un blanc, caressant la joue de Dean avec adoration.

« Je suis au courant. Je sais où on va. Je sais que c'est une mission suicide. Je suis peut-être stone, mais pas idiot. Ceux qui passeront par devant mourront. Moi aussi. Et tu sais quoi ? »

Dean avait baissé la tête avec honte. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Mais Castiel l'obligeât délicatement à le regarder. Il lui souriait paisiblement, comme si tout allait bien.

« J'irais. Je ne dirais rien aux autres. »

Il glissa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. Contact d'une douceur sans précédent, la même chaleur que le premier, avec cette dévotion idiote qui était propre à l'ancien Cas.

« Parce que c'est toi, Dean Winchester. Parce que ça a toujours été toi, parce qu'il fallait que ce soit toi. Depuis l'aube des temps je crois. »

Dean était pétrifié. Mais pas effrayé, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru. Il y avait même quelque chose en lui trouvait tout cela on ne peut plus naturel, comme si tout devait se terminer comme ça. Comme si ça avait toujours dû se terminer comme ça.

Alors il sourit à son ange, posant une main sur la sienne, celle qui tenait encore son bras et il hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Je comprends. Merci Cas. »

L'ange eut alors un mouvement un peu brusque en avant, ferma les yeux une seconde, fronça les sourcils. Puis un sourire nébuleux, ressemblant bien plus au Castiel actuel, étira sa bouche.

« Oh merde... Dean... On pourrait dire que tu m'fais tourner la tête. »

Charmante façon d'exprimer l'atroce vertige qui le prenait.

La seconde d'après, il s'effondrait dans les bras du chasseur, à la limite de l'inconscience.

Black out total.

Castiel senti confusément qu'on le soulevait, puis qu'on le déplaçait. Il senti quelque chose de mou, de presque élastique sous lui. Il entre-ouvrit ses paupières au prix d'un terrifiant effort. Il aperçu Dean à l'horizontale... Ou alors c'est lui qui était à l'horizontale? Le chasseur semblait retirer quelque chose se trouvant dans le dos de Cas.

Ah... Oui... Les coussins du dossier du canapé.

Castiel prit donc le partie de penser qu'il était sur son sofa, espérant ne pas trop s'avancer. De toute façon, toute notion d'équilibre, d'espace et de temps avait quitté son organisme. Il referma les yeux.

Il plongeait à travers l'univers. Il fondait comme un rapace vers le bas, à toute vitesse, ses ailes repliées contre son corps pour ne rien freiner de sa chute.

Chute? Était-il en train de chuter? Alors ça y était, il était allé trop loin, il perdait sa Grâce. Pourtant, il sentait confusément que ça ne collait pas. Il avait vaguement le souvenir de l'avoir déjà perdue...

Puis il reconnu l'endroit vers lequel il filait comme une comète.

Rouge comme le sang, comme le pêché, comme la honte. Rouge comme l'envie de meurtre, comme la résignation, comme un flash d'épilepsie.

Et noir comme la boue, comme la souillure de l'âme, comme le regret amer. Noir comme l'ultime absence de Grâce, comme l'Abysse, comme un coma dont on ne sort pas.

Mais au delà de tout ça, bien plus important, bien plus marquant: le froid. non, il ne brûle pas en Enfer, il gèle à en crever. Il gèle à vous en figer l'âme.

Ce froid qui vous fait vous sentir éternellement seul, ce froid qui susurre que ça n'ira jamais mieux, que vous êtes abandonné de tous. Ce froid qui prend l'enfant enfermé dehors, perdu dans un parc, en plein hiver. Et alors qu'il s'accroupit, se repliant sur lui-même, espérant se tenir un peu au chaud, c'est le froid du vent qui se lève et la voix qui raille en chuchotant que personne ne viendra le chercher.

L'Enfer. Oui... Il n'y avait pas été jeté, il avait juste quelque chose à y faire. C'était un souvenir, un flash back au milieu d'un sommeil induit, falsifié par les drogues et saturé de produits chimique. Mi rêve mi délire halluciné.

Il se souvenait pourquoi il était là.

_Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges_

_Je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange_

_Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges_

_Je t'aime trop fort __mon ange_

Il fallait le sauver. On lui avait dit qu'il devait le sortir de là le plus vite possible. On lui avait dit qu'il ne méritait pas d'être là.

Alors le soldat avait obéit et maintenant, il fonçait à travers les cercles de l'Enfer sans regarder autour de lui, de peur qu'un simple coup d'œil ne puisse souiller sa Grâce.

Il suivit le chemin que ses supérieurs avaient gravé en lui. Simplement, sans se poser de question.

Et il la vit.

Une âme, là en bas, dans le froid mordant. Cette âme qu'on avait écorché vive, lentement, tendrement. Cette âme qu'on avait caressé avec les rasoirs de la Damnation, cette âme qu'on avait habillé de douleur, qu'on avait embrassé avec des braises.

Et cette âme, sanglotait au plus profond d'elle-même. Cette âme commençait peu à peu à se haïr, à s'auto-mutiler par honte, par dégoût. Cette âme était en train d'en massacrer une autre.

Castiel savait qu'il arrivait juste à temps, il pouvait sentir la prime étincelle de plaisir vicié encore en gestation dans cette âme brisée. Un peu plus tard et elle aurait commencé à aimer faire autant de mal qu'on ne lui en avait fait.

Il se souvint, par vague de flashs un peu psychotiques de ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant, en regardant ce tableau.

Une terrible tristesse et une compassion sans borne. Quelque chose en lui avait hurlé de toutes ses forces, comme un vieil instinct enfouie profondément dans sa Grâce angélique. Et ce quelque chose voulait sauver l'âme de cette personne qu'on avait brisé. Ce quelque chose exigeait qu'on le sorte de là, ce quelque chose était scandalisé. Ce quelque chose voulait prendre soin de cette âme jusqu'à sa fin.

Sur le divan, Cas se mit à remuer, gémissant doucement, susurrant des mots inarticulés. Ses bras se tendaient dans le vide, ses mains agrippaient l'air.

Dean le regarda un moment, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il avait allongé l'ange sur son canapé et retirer les coussins miteux du dossier pour lui faire de la place. Lui non plus n'avait pas jugé son lit comme étant une bonne idée.

Il était sur le point de partir, mais l'expression de tristesse sans précédent qui se peint sur les traits de son ami à cet instant lui fit changer d'avis. A la place, il alla s'asseoir sur un coin du canapé et attrapa doucement une des mains de Cas.

Celle si se referma instantanément autour de sa paume, ses doigts se frayant un chemin entre ceux de Dean.

Il le tenait! Il l'avait attrapé! Et il venait de décider qu'il ne le lâcherait plus jamais.

L'ange enveloppa l'âme de Dean Winchester de tout son être. Une main tenait fermement son bras droit, pour qu'il ne retombe pas.

Castiel le serra contre lui alors que ses ailes battaient de toutes leurs forces vers la sortie de ce monde putride et infâme. Il avait vaguement entendu le rire crasseux d'Alastair et sa voix crier "Trop tard!", mais il avait refusé d'en tenir compte.

Il savait que cette personne pouvait être sauvé. Il savait qu'il serait sauvé... Il le fallait, sinon, cela signifierait que le monde n'était qu'un nid d'injustices inadmissibles.

Il le tint tout contre lui, tout contre sa Grâce et il s'évertua à n'être qu'apaisement, que douceur et qu'amour.

Le chasseur avait finit par s'allonger près de Castiel, vue que ce dernier émettait de pathétiques petits couinements à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de se lever pour rentrer dans son baraquement. De plus, l'ange attrapait ses vêtements, ses poignets, ses bras... Bref, tout ce qui passait à sa portée, s'agitant entre sommeil et délire.

Dean se retrouva rapidement enlacé et serré contre son ami et, bien que ne les comprenant pas, il entendait les paroles qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Il reconnu au moins les sonorités: De l'Enochian.

Castiel était en train de lui parler dans la langue des anges. Les accents de sa voix semblaient hésiter entre terreur et compassion. Il vint ensuite nicher sa tête contre le cou du chasseur et enfin, il s'apaisa, cessant de bouger.

_Prends mes soupires, _

_Donnes moi des larmes_

_À trop mourir _

_On pose les armes._

_Respires encore _

_Mon doux mensonge_

_Que sous ton souffle_

_Le temps s'allonge._

Peu à peu, Castiel sombra dans quelque chose de plus proche d'un vrai sommeil que d'une hallucination éveillée. Dean se laissa bercer par sa respiration, fermant les yeux pour finalement s'endormir à son tour.

Ainsi étaient-ils, emmêlés l'un à l'autre, havre de paix dans cette pièce qui ressemblait au vestige d'un bombardement tant elle était négligée et mal entretenue.

_Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges_

"Parce qu'il fallait que ce soit vous."

Cette phrase qui avait été prononcée tant de fois pour les frères Winchester.

"Parce qu'il a toujours fallu que ce soit vous."

Le poids d'un monde qu'on laissait tomber sur leurs épaules. Le refus de se soumettre, la peur d'être dépassé, l'angoisse d'être seul. Et partout autour on les pressait, on leur disait que leur destinée devait s'accomplir, que tout devait finir avec eux.

_Je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange_

Finalement vint l'échec. Samuel Winchester, fils de John et Mary Winchester ouvrit son âme à Lucifer avec l'espoir de le piéger, d'être plus fort, de lui résister.

Bien sûr il avait eut tort.

_Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges_

Mais aujourd'hui, en ce lieux précis, en cette heure, il n'y avait plus rien.

Ni anges, ni démons, ni shape-shiffters, ni vampires, ni sorcières.

Ni Diable ni Dieu.

Il n'y avait plus rien qu'eux. Étroitement enlacés dans le silence. Deux hommes, dont l'un fût autrefois un ange.

Parfois l'un d'eux bougeait un peu et réveillait brièvement l'autre.

Alors il se serraient un peu plus fort, parfois sans même ouvrir les yeux. Il se réchauffaient l'un à l'autre.

L'ange vint plusieurs fois cacher sa tête dans le cou du chasseur ou nicher son nez contre sa joue dans un soupire.

L'autre entortillait ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son gardien ou mêlait ses chevilles aux siennes afin d'être aussi près de lui que possible.

Plusieurs fois l'un vint chercher le souffle de l'autre du bout des lèvres, comme de peur de suffoquer. Alors, entre deux rêves, ils s'embrassaient sans bruit, se nourrissant chacun à la respiration de l'autre.

_Je t'aime trop fort mon ange._

Et ainsi fila la nuit.

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid, il faisait rouge.<p>

Sa vision était trouble, l'entièreté de son corps lui faisait mal. Il se traînait à travers cette maison comme un mort. Comme un mort en sursis. Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs.

Il y avait une douleur plus importante dans son ventre, sur la droite. Il regardait parfois sans le voir son sang qui s'écoulait.

Il devait aller dans le jardin derrière la maison. Il devait absolument y arriver.

Il ne croisa pas âme qui vive pendant son trajet. Ils étaient tous partis et les seuls personnes qu'il vit étaient mortes.

Villa de rêve avec option cadavres sanglants.

Après tout, ils avaient gagné. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

Ses pensées se dissolvaient peu à peu, ses pas trébuchaient. Il était obligé d'avancer en s'appuyant aux murs. Mais il devait arriver là bas, sans faute.

Quand il s'avachit sur la porte de derrière, elle s'ouvrit sur un jardin vide, enfin presque.

Il était là. Il l'avait trouvé.

Castiel sourit doucement.

L'univers avait un goût de sang. Ou bien était-ce seulement le sien qui emplissait sa bouche ? Peu importait. Plus rien n'importait.

Il l'avait retrouvé.

Inerte, les yeux grands ouverts, le cou tordu dans un angle dérangeant, il gisait là, dans l'herbe.

L'ange s'avança péniblement jusqu'à lui et se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés. Il souriait toujours.

Avec une infini délicatesse, il remit sa tête dans une position décente. Ses gestes étaient à la fois doux et mécaniques. Ensuite, il lui ferma tendrement les yeux et posa un baiser sur chaque paupière.

Il remit en place un mèche de ses cheveux clairs.

« Là... Tu vois... Ils avaient tous raison. Cela ne pouvait se terminer qu'avec vous. Mais ils n'ont jamais dit comment. »

Bien sûr, il ne reçu pas de réponse. Mais qu'importait ?

Il s'allongea douloureusement prés du corps sans vie, se glissant entre ses bras.

« Je suis là. Tu vois, j'ai réussi à survivre pour venir. »

Sa voix s'enroua et une larme brûlante vint se mélanger au sang qui maculait son visage. Mais il souriait toujours.

« Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là maintenant. »

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Sois sympa, attends moi un peu ok ? Où que tu sois, j'arrive... »

Il grimaça en portant une main à son ventre.

« … Bientôt. Sois juste un peu patient. Juste quelques minutes, peut-être même moins. »

Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres encore chaudes du mort.

Il souriait toujours.

« Il s'en est fallu de peu. Quelques secondes avant et... Mais c'est comme ça. Je suis un peu en retard. Mais je suis là maintenant et je ne partirais plus jamais. Promis. Alors attends moi. »

Il posa paisiblement sa tête contre la poitrine qui ne se soulevait plus, écoutant le silence d'un cœur qui ne dirait plus jamais rien.

Mais il souriait toujours.

« Tu sais... Je suis content. C'est finit maintenant. On en a vraiment finit. Et même si on n'a pas gagné, je suis heureux. Parce que c'est terminé. On oublie tout, tout est pardonné, tout est envolé. J'arrive Dean. Et où qu'on aille après, on ira tous les deux. On sera plus jamais seul. Alors je suis heureux. Tout est finit maintenant. Plus de douleur, plus de combats, plus de peur, plus de larmes. »

Il ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue d'une dure journée s'abattre sur lui.

« J'ai sommeil. Je crois que je peux me reposer maintenant. »

Il releva la tête pour l'embrasser encore.

« Bonne nuit Dean. À tout de suite. »

_Seuls sur nos cendres  
>En équilibre<br>Mes poumons pleurent  
>Mon cœur est libre<br>Ta voix s'efface  
>De mes pensées<br>J'apprivoiserai  
>Ma liberté<br>_

_Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges  
>Je t'aime trop fort, ça te dérange<br>Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges  
>Je t'aime trop fort<br>Mon ange, mon ange_

Ainsi s'acheva cette ligne temporelle ci. N'importe qui peut écrire un début, mais les fins sont impossible. Simplement parce qu'elles vous brisent le cœur.

And then, there were none.

Fin.


End file.
